To Be With You
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: This is an Alice/Jake story that follows after NEW MOON
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight... sigh

To Be With You

"Alice, please just tell me where you're going." Jasper pleaded to his best friend.

"I can't" She whispered, "you wouldn't like it."

"If you don't tell me I'm going to follow you."

"Jazz, as by best friend and adopted brother, please respect my privacy."

"Whatever it is you keep doing; it's making you happy. I can feel that from you. Why wouldn't you want to share something like that with your family?"

"Probably for the same reason you don't want to introduce your boyfriend to the rest of the family."

Jasper's face fell. No one except Alice knew that he was gay, "please don't tell them."

"I don't know why you don't. This isn't fifty years ago anymore Jazz. They aren't going to kick you out or anything."

"Why? Have you seen it?"

"No, not yet; because you haven't decided to tell them. I just know that Carlisle and Esme will be fine with it. They love you like you're their own son."

Jasper sighed. Alice was right. He just couldn't tell them. What if they did kick him out? Where would he go?

"Jasper, I have to go and I hate to do this to you but if you follow me, I will tell everyone about you and your latest crush Jonathan." All Jasper could do was watch Alice jump out of her bedroom window and run into the woods.

Alice ran as fast as she could through the dense forest. She was running late which was very unlike her. He would worry about her. She was running so fast she almost didn't stop before she crossed the line.

She only had to wait a few seconds until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "You're late." The voice whispered.

She turned to look at him. He was gorgeous. She finally understood why Edward was risking everything to be with Bella. "I know I'm late. Jasper was trying to follow me."

"He didn't, did he?"

"No. We have an agreement. He won't follow me."

"How much time do you have today?"

Alice sighed, "Not much. I saw everyone coming back from hunting this afternoon and I have to hate at least three showers to get the dog smell out."

"You love that smell." He added playfully.

Alice smiled, "You're right. I do Jacob. But I don't think the rest of my family would appreciate it."

"This kind of sucks." He said before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Alice's lips curved, "Well, there's no one at the lake today because its going to be too cold but the sun will be out..."

"You know how much I love to see you sparkle."

"I know, I know."

END CHAPTER

I know that was short but the next chapters should be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice had made it home with plenty of time to spare for her multiple showers. She really did hate washing the smell of Jacob from her body. It comforted her. She couldn't tell anyone about them, not while the Volturi was already watching them because of Edward and Bella. If they found out about Jacob, surely there would be an all out war. She couldn't risk that. Both his family and hers would be caught in the middle and lives could be lost. She couldn't let that happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle coming into the house.

"Hey Ali! You missed one hell of a bear." Emmett said.

Alice had to laugh. Emmett was always going after bears. Probably getting revenge on the bear that had 'killed'him.

"I'll make sure I go on the next hunt with you Em."

Rosalie came over and sat down on the couch next to Alice. "So, what were you up to these last couple of days?"

"Nothing much. I hunted locally and did some shopping in Seattle."

Rosalie eyed her sceptically. "You went shopping without me?"

'Thank god. She was sceptical about shopping. I thought she could see right through me.' Alice thought to herself and then immediately regretted it. She looked up to see Edward staring at her intensely. 'Please don't say anything right now.' She thought to him.

Edward nodded. "I'm going to go and see Bella." He announced.

"Are you ok Alice? You don't look well." Esme asked like any other concerned mother would.

"Yea mom, thank you." Esme was always worried about Alice's gift. She thought that seeing the future and trying to decipher was too much for her, and her occasional headaches proved that. Alice was the only vampire she knew of who would get 'sick' and would have to lie down and close her eyes. "I'm going into town for a bit. I'll be back later." She got up quickly and left for the garage.

She didn't know where she was going she just drove, fast. Finally, Alice had to slam on her breaks to keep from hitting a figure in the road. A wolf. Jacob. She pulled her car over and followed him into the woods. He had already phased back into his human form, shorts and all.

"Alice, what's going on? Why were you driving so fast? I smelled you and had to phase to keep up with you."

If Alice could produce tears, they'd be streaming down her face. Jacob rain over to her and wrapped his arms around her, the warmth of his body soothing her.

"Oh Jake." She sobbed, "I can't keep doing this."

"Keep doing what? This? With me?"

"No! Secrets. Why did I think I could do this with a mind reader in the house? Do you know how hard it is for me not to be thinking about you?"

"Edward." Jacob muttered, pulling Alice tighter to him. When they had first started seeing each other, Jacob had been so gentle with Alice, but in actuality, she could rip him into pieces. "Does he know what's going on?"

"No, but I slipped. He knows that something is going on." Alice sighed, "Is it hard for you too? I mean, can't everyone in your pack read your thoughts?"

"All they know is that there is a she."

"A she?"

Jacob laughed, "A she that is gorgeous." He kissed her, "smart" kiss, "and funny."

"And has these archaic rule and if they are disobeyd the Volturi will come and kill everyone."

"Alice, stop being so morbid. It's very unlike you."

"I can't help it right now. Take my mind off of things." She smiled.

Jacob loved that smile. He would get lost in that smile. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, opening her mouth and exploring his with her tongue.

Jacob moaned into the kiss, pulling Alice close to him, letting her feel what she did to him. She gasped as the only heat she ever felt anymore hit her core. He pulled away from her. "Do you really want to make you forget?"

"Please." Alice moaned and in seconds he had her up against a sturdy tree. Last time they had done this they had taken the tree right out of the ground.

Once Alice had her legs wrapped around Jacob's naked waist, she forgot all about her problems.

END CHAPTER.

A little longer than the last one. Please review. I'm hoping to keep this rated T for a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Alice had stayed with Jacob longer than she normally would but she knew Edward was waiting for her at home. She had blackmailed Jasper but Edward knew better. He could see right through her. At times like these she wished her and Edward didn't have such a good psychic connection.

Jacob had offered to go with her but Alice cared for him too much to be attacked by Emmett or Carlisle. They would rip him to pieces.

She drove her yellow Porsche up to the house and sure enough Edwards car was parked outside with him inside, waiting for her. She knew there was no way she could slip past him. She sighed, walking over to the passenger side and getting into the car.

"We're going for a ride." Edward said.

"Ed-"

"Don't Edward me. Something is going on with you, and you smell... like Bella?"

"Wait what? Why would I smell like Bella?" Edward was now speeding through the streets.

"You smell like Bella after she's come back from the reservation. You smell like the dogs." Edward gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Oh... I ran into Jacob earlier. I was a little close to the border and he-"

"Bull." Alice knew better than to try and lie to Edward. "Something is going on. You lied to Rosalie earlier today. You and Rosalie tell each other everything."

"Edward, I really want to tell you what's going on. I mean, you should be able to relate but I just can't."

"Alice, I promise not to judge you." Edward stared at Alice next to him, never lowering his driving speed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Edward."

"Alice, if you're in trouble-"

She cut him off with a laugh. "I'm not in trouble, i'm in love."

"With a human or something?"

"Or something." She muttered. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Alice sighed, maybe he would take this better than she thought. "Edward, it's Jacob. I've been seeing Jacob Black."

Edward slammed on the brakes and if humans had been in the car, they would have flown through the windshield. Edward didn't say anything. He stayed silent and unmoving

After what felt like a lifetime, Edward spoke, "Bella has been spending less time with him." He said to himself. "You're spending less time shopping with Rosalie." He finally turned to her. "How have you been able to keep this a secret?"

"Trust me, it's been extremely hard. Could you imagine not thinking of Bella whenever I was around?"

"No. I always think of Bella."

"Exactly."

"But Alice... Jacob Black? A wolf? This is going to get really really bad."

"You can't help who you love Edward. You know this better than anything."

"When did all of this happen?"

"Shortly after we got back from Italy. I met him before then though, when I went to visit Bella after I thought she had died. Things kind of escalated from there. I kept coming up with reasons to go close to the border, hoping he would smell me and find me. Sure enough; he did."

"And you love him?" He said with a hint of disgust.

"I do. I really do."

"Does he want you to turn him? Are you going to stay with him when he's old? What about the Volturi? What if he is just messing with you? Looking for a little fun with the Vampire Girl?"

"Edward, stop it!"

"Well? These are questions you need to answer. These are the questions that run through my mind everyday when I think about Bella and I."

"We haven't discussed any of this yet. I haven't even told him how I really feel about him."

"Why not?

"What if he does think we're just having fun? What if it is a big joke to him?"

"This should probably be a conversation between you and Rosalie." He muttered to himself. "You need a chick to talk about these things with."

"Thanks."

"What are you going to do Alice? And I don't mean start thinking about the dog when I am around. You have to tell Esme and Carlisle. This could hurt the whole family. Not to mention his pack."

"I know. And I honestly do not know what I'm going to do. But... You're on my side thought right? I mean, you're not mad at me or anything?"

"No Alice. I can't be mad at you when you're doing the same as me. You're my sister and you love who you love. Plus; your being with Jacob means he's not really after Bella."

Alice laughed. "I should tell Bella should I?"

"She'd be crushed if you didn't."

"Yeah, you're right. Jake and I should tell her together."

"Count me out of that conversation." They both laughed, "C'mon Pixie. Let's go home. Just remember to shower when you get there before you talk to anyone."

"Shut up."

END CHAPTER


End file.
